1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure with an inductor and a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly relates to a method and a structure of using the same material to form the core of the inductor and the bottom electrode of the MIM capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to increased complexities in modern day electronic devices, miniaturization has become increasingly important. This is particularly true where complex electronic circuitry is to be used for telecommunications and multimedia purposes.
Telecommunications and multimedia require RF devices, in which capacitors and inductors are often used, and frequently appear either in integrated form or as individual components.
A novel method which can combine the fabricating steps of capacitors and inductors is needed so as to reduce fabricating time and costs.